Pranks For Nothing
by BigMoose01
Summary: Rox and Blair have their annual prank war in the salon, but when it begins to interfere with business, they must resist the urge to continue pranking each other, or else Sunny will fire them.


One morning at Sunny's Salon, Sunny and Doodle were getting everything ready for another hard day's work, and Rox and Blair walked in.

"Morning, you two", Sunny said.

"Morning, Sunny", Rox said.

"Good morning", Blair said.

Blair walked over to her desk and sat down, and a farting noise was heard as she did so, causing her to blush with embarrassment.

"Blair", Sunny asked, "did you just..."

Blair got up and discovered that she had sat on a whoopee cushion, and heard Rox laughing.

"Oh, you should've seen the look on your face", Rox said, "priceless!"

"Ha, ha, very funny", Blair said, "but we'll see who's laughing."

Rox took the elevator up to the color lab to get to work, and discovered that there were cups filled with water all over the floor.

"What the heck", Rox asked.

She then heard Blair laughing.

"Got ya", Blair said, "I snuck in early this morning and set that up."

Rox growled in frustration.

"How am I supposed to get to the color lab with all these paper cups on the floor", Rox asked.

"Bottoms up", Blair said.

Rox let out a frustrated sigh and began drinking the cups of water.

"What's with the pranks, you two", Sunny asked.

"It's our annual prank war", Blair said.

"Annual prank war", Sunny asked.

"That's right", Rox said, "every year, we pull pranks on each other to see who's the better prankster."

"Whoever wins gets a treat from Cindy's bakery that the loser has to buy", Blair said, "last year, I won."

"And the year before that, I was the winner", Rox said.

"I see", Sunny said, "I've never actually seen this war in action."

"That's because it's never been on a work day", Blair said, "last year it was on a Sunday, and the year before that it was on a Saturday."

"Well, do you have to do it here", Sunny asked, "this is a place of business, not practical jokes."

"Don't worry, Sunny", Rox said, "we won't get in the way."

"Yeah", Blair said, "we'll pull our pranks, and business will still run smoothly."

"Well", Sunny said, "alright, as long as it doesn't interfere with business."

"Trust us", Rox said, "it'll be nothing more than background noises."

Rox drank the last cup of water, and took the elevator down to the ground floor.

"Well, now that I drank all that water, I've got to take a serious leak", Rox said.

Rox rushed to the restroom.

"That was cruel, Blair", Sunny said.

"Hey, all's fair in a prank war", Blair said.

"Whatever you say", Sunny said.

A little while later, customers were in the salon, and one of them had requested to get her nails done.

"I'll be right with you", Blair said.

Blair walked over to the customer with her nail polish, and Rox snuck over and grabbed the former's tablet.

"Just wait until Blair sees this", Rox said.

Rox did something on Blair's tablet, and slipped away just as Blair returned to her desk.

"Well, that's all done", Blair said, "now, let's see what's next."

Blair turned on her tablet, and a scary face popped up, causing her to scream in horror, and Rox to burst out laughing.

"I got you good", Rox said.

Rox continued to laugh, and Blair began plotting her next prank.

"You may have given me a scare, but this isn't anywhere near over", Blair thought.

A little while later, Rox had just finished up coloring a customer's hair, when she went up the elevator and found a surprise waiting for her.

"What the", Rox asked.

The entire color lab was covered in sticky notes.

"I don't believe it", Rox said.

Rox heard Blair burst out laughing.

"You think this is funny", Rox said.

"Kind of", Blair said.

"Well, pretty soon, you're going to see what I think is funny", Rox said.

At that moment, Sunny walked over.

"Hey, Rox", Sunny said, "could you go and pick us up some lunch, please?"

"Sure thing, Sunny", Rox said.

Rox went and got some food from the local burger restaurant, and soon came back.

"Here's lunch", Rox said.

"Great", Sunny said, "let's eat!"

Rox passed the food out, and Blair noticed a Band-Aid on the former's arm.

"What happened to your arm, Rox", Blair asked.

"Oh, I fell off my skateboard on the way to the restaurant", Rox said, "it was real bad, just take a look."

Rox lifted the Band-Aid up, and what seemed to be blood squirted onto Blair's food.

"Eww", Blair said.

Rox began laughing.

"Now that is funny", Rox said.

"No it wasn't", Blair said, "now I don't have anything to eat."

"You can have some of my food", Sunny said.

"Really", Blair asked, "thanks, Sunny."

"Anytime", Sunny said.

As Blair began to eat some of Sunny's fries, Doodle walked up and grabbed one of Blair's fries, which was covered in fake blood from Rox's prank.

"Is anyone eating these", Doodle asked.

"No", Sunny said, "but..."

Doodle took a bite out of the fry, but quickly spit it out.

"Eww", Doodle said, "that is not ketchup."

"No it's not", Rox said, "it's inedible fake blood."

"Fake blood", Doodle asked, "what kind of sick joke is this?"

"It was all Rox", Blair said.

"You're despicable", Doodle said.

Doodle walked away, and Blair began thinking to herself.

"Oh, now she's done it", Blair thought, "I'm not showing her any more mercy."

Later, after lunch, Rox was working in the color lab, when she got a phone call.

"Hello", Rox asked.

The caller did an imitation of Chewbacca's roar, prompting Blair to hang up.

"Jeez", Rox said, "what a weirdo."

Rox got back to work, and got another call.

"Hello", Rox asked.

Once again, the call was someone imitating Chewbacca's roar.

"Again", Rox asked.

Rox got a few more phone calls that had people imitating Chewie, and pretty soon, she got fed up.

"Alright, that does it", Rox said, "why am I getting calls from a bunch of Star Wars fans?"

Rox then heard Blair lauging.

"I posted an ad for a Chewbacca imitation contest online", Blair said, "all people have to do is call your number and do their best imitation of Chewbacca's roar."

Blair continued laughing, and Rox angrily walked over to her workbench.

"She's going to pay", Rox said.

As the day went on, Rox and Blair continued to pull pranks on each other, each one crueler than the last, and as the day progressed, the customers began to get in the crossfire, and pretty soon, they were leaving.

"Wait, come back", Sunny said, "anyone who tolerates the prank war pays half price."

But the customers didn't listen, and all left, leaving Sunny very livid.

"Alright, that's the last straw", Sunny said, "Rox, Blair!"

Rox and Blair rushed over and stood in attention for Sunny.

"What's up, Sunny", Blair asked.

"Look around", Sunny said, "tell me what you see."

Rox and Blair noticed the empty salon.

"I don't see anything", Rox said.

"Exactly", Sunny said, "this place was full of customers, and now, thanks to your pranks, they're all gone."

"Are you sure it was our pranks", Blair asked.

"Of course I am", Sunny said.

"Name one prank that made customers want to leave", Rox said.

"Gladly", Sunny said, "that stink bomb that went off in the color lab caused a lot of customers to leave because of how bad the smell was."

"Okay", Rox said, "name another."

"Well, there's the fake vomit that you put on Blair's desk", Sunny said, "a lot of the customers thought it was real."

"Oh", Rox said.

"As of now, I am putting an end to this", Sunny said, "the prank war is over!"

Rox and Blair were surprised to hear this.

"But we're tied", Rox said, "I need to break it and win."

"You", Blair asked, "if anyone's going to win, it's me!"

The two got in an argument, and Sunny finally lost her patience.

"Enough", Sunny shouted.

Rox and Blair quickly stopped arguing.

"One more prank pulled in my salon today, and you two are fired", Sunny said, "I don't care who pulls it."

"Yes, Sunny", Rox and Blair said.

Rox and Blair sadly went back to work, and Sunny went over to her workbench.

"I sure hope those customers are willing to come back after what happened", Sunny said, "and if not, I can't say I blame them."

Later on, business was back to normal, and Blair was at her desk thinking to herself.

"I've got to pull one last prank on Rox so I can win this war and take home my second consecutive victory", Blair said, "but I don't want to get fired."

In the color lab, Rox was thinking to herself too about the same thing.

"If I don't prank Blair, I won't be able to reclaim my title", Rox thought, "but if I do prank her, I'll loose my job."

As the two thought about what to do, Sunny spoke up.

"Hey, Doodle and I have to go out for a little while", Sunny said, "can you two keep an eye on things while we're gone?"

"Sure, Sunny", Rox said.

"We're all over it", Blair said.

"Excellent", Sunny said, "oh, and remember, no pranks."

"We know", Rox said.

"Great", Sunny said, "we'll be back in about half an hour."

Sunny and Doodle got in the Glam Van and drove away, leaving Rox and Blair alone.

"If you think you're going to get the last laugh, you're dead wrong, my friend", Rox said, "I shall emerge victorious, and you're going to buy me a whole cake with your daddy's money."

"We'll see who gets the last laugh", Blair said, "spoiler alert: it's going to be me."

The two kept a weary eye out for any pranks, and after a while, Blair went over to her desk to get something.

"Now let's see", Blair said, "where did I put my notepad?"

Blair opened up one of the drawers, and a swarm of bees flew out.

"Ahh", Blair shouted, "bees!"

Blair ran away from the bees, and Rox laughed.

"Looks like I got the last laugh", Rox said.

Rox walked back over to her workbench, and saw a package sitting on it.

"What's this", Rox asked.

Rox looked at the package, which was from Cindy's bakery.

"Wow, she bought my cake sooner than I was anticipating", Rox said, "don't mind if I do."

Rox opened the package, and was splatted with green slime.

"Yuck", Rox said.

Rox took the elevator down from the color lab, and Blair walked over covered in bee stings.

"You've got a lot of nerve tricking me with a fake box from Cindy's", Rox said.

"Same to you with putting bees in my desk", Blair said, "it was hard to chase them out of the salon."

Then, they heard the Glam Van pulling into the garage.

"Oh no", Blair said, "it's Sunny."

"What are we going to do", Rox asked, "if she finds out we pranked each other, we'll get fired."

"Maybe she won't notice", Blair said.

"You're covered in bee stings, and I'm covered in green slime", Rox said, "she'll know something's up."

"Oh", Blair said, "well, I've got nothing."

Just then, Sunny and Doodle entered the salon.

"We're back", Sunny said.

It didn't take long for them to notice the state of Rox and Blair.

"You two look awful", Doodle said.

"Did anything happen while we were gone", Sunny asked.

"Uh, no", Rox said, "not at all."

"What gave you that idea", Blair asked.

But Sunny wasn't buying it.

"I saw Timmy getting chased by a swarm of bees on our way back", Sunny said.

"You did", Rox asked.

"Yes", Sunny said, "I wonder what bees would be doing flying around in town."

Blair and Rox looked at each other, knowing that it was no use keeping quiet.

"Alright, alright, you got us", Rox said, "we pulled one last prank on each other."

"We're really sorry we went against your wishes", Blair said, "please don't fire us."

Sunny thought for a moment.

"Well, before we do anything rash, I need to two to do one thing for me", Sunny said.

"What is it", Rox asked.

"Take two steps to your right", Sunny said.

Rox and Blair did as Sunny had requested.

"Very good", Sunny said, "hit it, Doodle!"

Doodle pressed a button, and a bunch of water balloons fell on Rox and Blair, causing Sunny to burst out laughing.

"Got ya", Sunny said.

Sunny continued laughing, while Rox and Blair stood there feeling very wet.

"What's the big idea", Rox asked.

"Sunny wanted to get back at you for making the customers leave by giving you two a taste of your own medicine", Doodle said.

"That's right", Sunny said, "let this be a lesson to you: a workplace is no place for a prank war."

"We understand", Blair said.

"That's right", Rox said, "from now on, we'll have our prank war on a day when we don't have to go to work."

"Good to hear", Sunny said.

"So, Blair", Rox said, "since Sunny got the last laugh, shall we call it a draw?"

"Absolutely", Blair said.

The two shook hands, and the prank war had officially ended.

"Now then", Sunny said, "how about we go over to Cindy's and get something sweet to eat once Blair's pulled all those stingers out of her?"

"I'm in", Rox said.

"Me too", Doodle said.

"You bet", Blair said, "I'll start pulling."

And with that, everyone in the salon began getting ready to go enjoy something sweet made by Cindy.


End file.
